Trapped Within
by BunchesOfOatts
Summary: Just as Regina dies from the wound inflicted by the Light One's sword, Robin Hood saves Regina's life with True Love's kiss. The previous author has run off with the quill, and Henry is unaware that he has the power to undo the Author's villainous work. How will they prevail? OutlawQueen & Swanqueen Friendship
1. Chapter 1

***Characters do not belong to me***

 ***Please excuse any flaws. I'm not a professional.***

Regina

I didn't know if everything that Henry and Emma had told me was the truth, but a small part of me wanted to believe. I wanted to believe that the world I lived in was indeed fiction. That I didn't wake up every day with this cloud over my head, wondering if today would be the day I was captured by Snow White. I wanted to believe in love and that there was this man out there that I was destined to be with. Apparently, I had found that man. Robin Hood. I only had to storm into his wedding and profess my love for him, share "true love's kiss", and save the entire realm. It was a lot to ask anybody to do, but when I saw the tears in Emma's eyes as she told me about the love she had lost, I knew I had to try. What did I have to lose anyway? If he didn't feel the same I would be embarrassed. Yet, the repercussions of not trying outweighed the pain I would feel from being rejected.

The task at hand seemed simple enough, but I should have known it wouldn't be. Nothing in my life came without struggle and this would be no different. Just as I had gained enough courage to enter the church, the Light One had arrived. He was supposed to be good; a hero, but his only purpose that day was to kill me. Everything had taken a turn for the worst by the time I had reached the church doors. Emma had been knocked out by Rumpelstiltskin's magic. Henry's sword had been knocked to the ground and he was now defenseless. So, a decision had to be made. Stop the wedding, or save the boy who claimed to be my son. I chose the latter and with one swipe of the Light One's sword I knew that it was over for me. My back hit the forest floor with a hard thud, and I placed my left hand over the wound of my stomach.

The boy was kneeling beside me crying. "Mom, why didn't you go into the church?", he asked. I saw the sorrow in his eyes and how much he loved me although I didn't know him. I can't explain it, but something within me just told me that Henry was important to me. I had made the right decision.

"I couldn't let you die.", I whispered through the pain I was feeling. More tears were shed.

I was fading in and out of consciousness as the aching from the wound was becoming unbearable. Faintly I could hear Emma calling my name, the sound of a bell ringing, people exciting the church. Then in a moment I was surrounded, but only one face mattered. His face, as he nealed beside me with worry in his eyes. Robin had placed his left hand just beside my head. His right hand was rested over my own. The same hand that I had placed over my bleeding wound, and I couldn't help but smile as we gazed at each other. He cared about me.

"You're going to be alright." he said, but I understood that it was more of a question rather than a statement.

"No...I'm not.", I cried as the admission suddenly hit me. _I'm going to die._

"Then I can assure you that you won't die alone."

A peace had come over me even as there was chaos all around that I didn't quite understand. I just kept staring into his eyes as a silent understanding was passed between us. _It's ok to let go._ And I did. I slipped away peacefully and that should have been the end… only it wasn't. I don't know how much time had past. All I know is that I was opening my eyes again. I was met with Robin's eyes which were full with unshed tears and something else I couldn't quite place.


	2. Chapter 2

ROBIN

"Do you Robin, take Zelena to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the marriage officiant said. I smiled softly at Zelena, though I didn't reply immediately. I loved my fiance, but that didn't stop me from being unsure about rather I was making the right decision. Something had happened earlier that day. Traveling through the forest, I spotted bandit Regina and rescued her from the Evil Queen. " _I had the situation under control!"_ I could still hear the _anger_ in her voice as she was too prideful to say thank you. Not two seconds earlier, she was about to be the victim of a vicious fireball. She was a piece of work, but I found her to be... endearing.

We stopped at a tavern in town where I was meeting my wife and talked over drinks. The conversation was effortless as if we had known each other for longer than just an hour. Bickering with a flirty undertone. Instant friends, yet I still recognized her beauty. It was as if I had met my match. I could take whatever sassiness she threw at me, plus I genuinely admired her as my competition. Of course, I was the best thief in the Enchanted Forest, but she drew a close second. It's why I offered her the position as leader over my Merry Men. I wish Regina hadn't declined, because I knew my men would be in good hands with her leading them. " _This forest isn't the place for me anymore."_ she had said. A shame really.

" _So, what's driving you out of the business?"_ Regina said.

" _Have you ever met someone, that you would change your entire life for? Someone whose eyes you just... knew... you were born to gaze into?"_

" _Um..."_ She paused, unsure of what to say. She almost looked shocked.

" _Well I have. And it's why I can't be a thief anymore. It wouldn't be fair to my new bride."_

It wasn't lost on me that Regina appeared disappointed. It baffled me a little. _Could it be that she thought I was speaking of her? No._ I pushed the thoughts to the back of my head, but things were quite awkward once Zelena arrived. Then she invited her to our wedding. Fast forward to this evening, here I was standing in the chapel, my fiance in front of me, and doubt in my mind. For some reason I couldn't shake my encounter with Regina out of my head. It had been driving me mad all day. Just as I was about to say "I do", something told me to look to my left. There Regina was standing in the doorway. There was a pause as we stared at each other. I couldn't help but smile at her. I waited. I don't know what I was waiting for, but I waited. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her.

"Robin?" Zelena said.

Regina smiled at me one last time and then she was gone. I redirected my attention back to Zelena and said "I do." It was finished. We kissed and everyone cheered as we made our way out of the chapel. The excitement didn't last long though. "Regina?...Regina!" I yelled, just before running towards her. She was laying with her back to the ground, her left hand touching her stomach where she had been stabbed. Immediately I nealed down beside her. I was devastated. _Who would do this!?_

"Robin, what's going on!?" Zelena said, as she and the crowd followed. "Oh God, She's got blood on my dress!" _Such a severe time as this, and she's thinking about her wedding dress._

"Can't you see she's injured?" I replied.

Zelena babbled on some more like a petulant child before finally storming off. I would have to deal with her later. All I cared about was rather Regina would be alright, but I knew she wouldn't be. Now she had confirmed it when she told me she wasn't going to live. So much was going on around us, but I kept my focus on her, wanting her to remain calm and let go peacefully. She did, and I felt like my heart had shattered into a million pieces. I wanted to save her.

An argument had broken out between a woman I had never seen and a man who seemed to be taking pleasure in Regina's predicament. She kept telling him to change things and bring them back to the way they were. The man said that he couldn't and that he wasn't the author anymore. I didn't understand what was going on, but the woman seemed to accept whatever it is that he was saying. She looked defeated as tears welled in her eyes. Everyone stood around in silence for a while and the woman redirected her attention to Regina.

"Ma, he has to kiss her!" a boy said. Apparently that was her son. He looked equally as devastated as if he had known Regina as well.

"Your right." she replied before looking towards me. "Robin, listen. I know you have no clue what is going on, but you have to trust me. Kiss her."

"What?" I said in bewilderment.

"Kiss her! You want to save her life don't you!?"

"Of course… but"

"Just do it! I will explain everything later."

To say I was confused was an understatement, but I would give anything to see Regina alive again so I kissed her. For a moment nothing happened and I pulled back. Just as I had given up all hope, her eyes fluttered open.


End file.
